The present invention is related to a process and apparatus for making fibers using electrostatic spinning from fluid polymers where bubbles are used as a source of the polymer film.
The technique of electrospinning, also known within the fiber forming industry as electrostatic spinning, of liquids and/or solutions capable of forming fibers, is well known and has been described in a number of patents as well as in the general literature.
The process of electrospinning generally involves the creation of an electrical field at the surface of a liquid. The resulting electrical forces create a jet of liquid which carries electrical charge. Thus, the liquid jets maybe attracted to other electrically charged objects at a suitable electrical potential. As the jet of liquid elongates and travels, it will harden and dry. The hardening and drying of the elongated jet of liquid may be caused by cooling of the liquid, i.e., where the liquid is normally a solid at room temperature; evaporation of a solvent, e.g., by dehydration, (physically induced hardening); or by a curing mechanism (chemically induced hardening). The produced fibers are collected on a suitably located, oppositely charged receiver and subsequently removed from it as needed, or directly applied to an oppositely charged generalized target area.
Fibers produced by this process have been used in a wide variety of applications, and are known, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,331 and 4,878,908, to be particularly useful in forming non-woven mats suitable for use in wound dressings. One of the major advantages of using electrospun fibers in wound dressings, is that very thin fibers can be produced having diameters, usually on the order of about 50 nanometers to about 25 microns, and more preferably, on the order of about 50 nanometers to about 5 microns. These fibers can be collected and formed into non-woven mats of any desired shape and thickness. It will be appreciated that, because of the very small diameter of the fibers, a mat with very small interstices and high surface area per unit mass, two characteristics that are important in determining the porosity of the mat, can be produced.
Besides providing variability as to the diameter of the fibers or the shape, thickness, or porosity of any non-woven mat produced therefrom, the ability to electrospin the fibers also allows for variability in the composition of the fibers, their density of deposition and their inherent strength. By varying the composition of the fibers being electrospun, it will be appreciated that fibers having different physical or chemical properties may be obtained. This can be accomplished either by spinning a liquid containing a plurality of components, each of which may contribute a desired characteristic to the finished product, or by simultaneously spinning, from multiple liquid sources, fibers of different compositions that are then simultaneously deposited to form a mat. The resulting mat, of course, would consist of intimately intermingled fibers of different material. A further alternative noted in the U.S. patents is to produce a mat having a plurality of layers of different fibers of different materials (or fibers of the same material but different characteristics, e.g. diameter), as by, for example, varying the type of fibers being deposited on the receiver over time. For example, wetting and non-wetting polymers each offer additional properties that may be desirable in different applications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,331 and 4,878,908 teach that strong, non-woven mats comprising a plurality of fibers of organic, namely polymeric, material produced by electrostatically spinning the fibers from a liquid consisting of the material or precursor can be made. These fibers are collected on a suitably charged receiver and subsequently removed therefrom. The mats or linings then formed on the receiver can then be transferred and used in conjunction with other previously constructed components such as, for example, mats of woven fibers and backing layers to provide a wound dressing of desired characteristics. For instance, in producing wound dressings, additional supports or reinforcement such as mats or linings of woven fibers, or backing layers are required in order to adhere the wound dressing to the skin and to provide other desirable properties to the wound dressing. As an example, a mat or lining of woven fibers may contain materials having antiseptic or wound-healing properties. Surface treatments of the already formed non-woven mats may also provide added benefits in the production of such wound dressings.
It has also been described in PCT Application No. WO 98/03267 to electrostatically spin a wound dressing in place over a wound. In such a use, the body itself is grounded and acts as a collector of the electrospun fibers. This method of synthesizing a wound dressing allows for solution of some of the problems associated with bandage and gauze storage and preparation. It is well known for example, that gauze and bandages must be stored and maintained in a sterile environment in order to offer the greatest protection in healing wounds. If the gauze or bandages are not sterile, these products offer little help in protecting the wound. Electrospinning a wound dressing in place, over a wound, from a sterile liquid, eliminates these problems.
As mentioned above, electrospinning involves the creation of a jet of fluid in an electrical field. The jet of fluid elongates and hardens or dries as it travels toward its target. The resulting fibers are deposited in a random and diffuse manner. This results in material being deposited outside the target area, causing waste. The general electric field on which formation of fibers depends, may also preclude deposition of fibers in the deepest part of a laceration or other deep wound, because fibers will be attracted to and deposit themselves on the portion of the wound closest to the electrospinning apparatus. The rate of hardening or drying is also dependent on factors such as the path length of the jet of fluid. This, in turn, influences the physical characteristics of the non-woven article.